¿Ahora dónde pongo yo la vela?
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Naruto está frustado porque Iruka no le deja llevar una tarta de cumpleaños a la Academia, y todo por culpa de Sasuke. Todo sería más fácil si él no estuviera. Y será quien pague las consecuencias.


**N/A:** ¡Holas!

Aquí vuelvo con ooootro fic de Naruto. Esta vez con algo ligerito, después de haber escrito un capítulo mega dramático (de un fic que aún no he subido) y me ha venido bien cambiar de aires.

Más comentarios y aclaraciones al final, que si no le quito la gracia al fic XD.

Sólo aclarar que aquí son bastante pequeños e inocentes. Aún están en la Academia con Iruka y la familia de Sasuke seguía viva. Yo tengo en mi mente una idea de la edad que podrían tener, pero no he querido especificar nada y que cada uno piense lo que quiera.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Sin más, espero que os guste.

¿AHORA DÓNDE PONGO YO LA VELA?

Era la hora del recreo y Naruto corrió hasta Iruka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, emocionado por su brillante idea. No es que tuviera problema alguno en hacérselo saber en medio del aula, de hecho, eso era lo más habitual, que Naruto interrumpiera la explicación de su profesor con alguna gracia que hiciera estallar en carcajadas al resto de sus compañeros, con el consecuente castigo y ganándose el inevitable título de payaso de la clase.

Pero esa vez no podía hacerlo delante de todos porque iba a ser una sorpresa.

Así que el pequeño llegó hasta donde el profesor hablaba con otro, y tironeándole del pantalón trató de llamar su atención.

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Iruka-sensei! -exclamó insistente.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Naruto? ¿No ves que estoy hablando?

El hombre resopló al ver que su alumno se pasaba por el arco del triunfo cualquier asunto que los adultos pudieran traer entre manos y seguía tirándole del pantalón. Así que no tuvo más remedio que despachar al otro profesor si no quería que sus pantalones acabaran en los tobillos. Además, cayó en la cuenta, después del recreo tenía que explicar algo importante, mejor solucionar el problema que tuviera Naruto antes de que se pasara toda la clase distraído.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan urgente?

-¡Dentro de unos días es mi cumpleaños! -anunció con júbilo.

" _Así que es eso"_ pensó Iruka, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque aliviado de que no fuera otra de las travesuras del rubio. Al fin y al cabo era normal a esas edades el tener ilusión por algo así.

-Me alegro. Te cantaremos "Cumpleaños feliz" -dijo el maestro, haciendo el ademán de irse, creyendo que ahí se acabaría todo.

Qué equivocado estaba.

-¡No! ¡No! -le retuvo Naruto, volviendo a engancharse de su pantalón.

-¿No quieres que te cantemos? -preguntó extrañado. ¡A todos los niños les gustaba que les cantaran "Cumpleaños feliz"!

-Sí, claro que sí. Lo que yo quería decirte era que… ¿puedo traer una tarta para soplar las velas? Ya sabes, este año tengo más amigos, sería la primera vez que soplo las velas con alguien… -dijo Naruto, poniendo carita triste.

Ante eso, Iruka estuvo a punto de acceder de inmediato. Sabía de sobra de lo que el chiquillo hablaba. Había sufrido el rechazo de toda la aldea desde que nació y al fin había logrado ser aceptado por algunos compañeros de clase, llegando a jugar incluso con ellos fuera del horario lectivo. Además, al ser huérfano también era muy probable que nunca hubiera celebrado su cumpleaños en condiciones.

Por suerte, se dio cuenta de algo antes de decirle que sí, ya que habría sido mucho más cruel hacerle ilusiones y después tener que quitárselas.

Un estornudo fue el que llamó su atención justo antes de decir nada, haciendo esperar a un Naruto que no paraba de dar saltitos aguardando su aprobación.

A unos metros de allí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba tomando su tentempié a la sombra de un árbol. Aunque más que tomar el tentempié más bien parecía estar enfrentándose a una operación a corazón abierto. Con una mascarilla, que se retiraba únicamente para meterse la comida en la boca, y guantes para no tocar los alimentos que venían precintados en bolsas de plástico, seguramente todo ello esterilizado.

El chico volvió a estornudar e Iruka cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que haberle avisado de que no se sentara allí. A pesar de estar en octubre y no ser época de alergias, ese árbol en concreto era de floración tardía.

-¡Sasuke! -lo llamó y el niño alzó la vista-. Vete de ahí y siéntate por este lado.

Obediente, el niño le hizo caso, sonándose la nariz y volviendo a ponerse la mascarilla en su sitio para continuar su almuerzo en otro sitio. El maestro lo siguió con la mirada hasta estar seguro de que se había colocado en un lugar inofensivo.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la mano que seguía tirándole del pantalón, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? -preguntó Naruto con los ojos más grandes y más azules que nunca y sin parar de moverse como un manojo de nervios.

-No, Naruto -le respondió el maestro. Le hubiera gustado poder darle ese gusto al chiquillo pero era su obligación velar por el bienestar de todos, al menos mientras estuvieran en la Academia.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es sólo una tarta! -se quejó el rubio.

-Porque Sasuke no puede comerla.

El Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos con el gesto enfurruñado, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida al Uchiha, que se había sentado a la sombra de otro árbol, solo, y lidiaba de nuevo con toda la parafernalia de gel de manos desinfectante, guantes y bolsas estériles de comida rara.

-Pues que no la coma -sentenció. Si apretaba aún más los brazos cruzados podrían darle la vuelta por la espalda.

-¿Te parece justo? ¿Te gustaría que trajeran algo que tú no pudieras comer y te excluyeran?

Naruto se quedó pensando por un segundo. Sólo un segundo. Se suponía que debía ver que eso era lo correcto pero es que… verdaderamente le importaba una mierda que Sasuke no pudiera comer la tarta.

Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado pero sólo le daría para comprar una tarta convencional, si se ponía a pedir algo especial seguro que no le llegaría con lo que tenía.

-Habrá algo que pueda comer… ¿Y si la compro sin leche? -propuso Naruto. En clase había algún niño más intolerante a lactosa, así que debía ser algo relativamente común y seguro que hacían tartas sin leche.

Iruka suspiró sabiendo que aquello iba a ser complicado. Cuando a Naruto se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había quien le quitase la idea. Del bolsillo de su chaleco sacó una bolsa con autocierre en la que había un pergamino con la larga lista de alergias del Uchiha junto con una jeringa de adrenalina. La llevaba siempre consigo porque la lista era imposible de memorizar y la jeringa era mejor tenerla lo más a mano posible. Después del incidente del año anterior, en el que la madre de Sasuke confundió el desayuno de éste con el de Itachi y estuvo a punto morir asfixiado, la mujer decidió proveerle de dicha jeringa en caso de emergencia. Gracias al cielo que el error fue de su propia madre y no de él, que si no a saber si no habría perdido su trabajo, o incluso peor, estaría ahora en la cárcel por intento de asesinato. Uchihas… mejor no darles motivos para mosquearlos.

El profesor sacó la lista, que al desenrollarla le llegó casi a la altura de las rodillas.

-Es alérgico a la lactosa, al huevo, frutos secos, pescado, fructosa, intolerante al gluten…-y la lista aún seguía con numerosos animales, plantas y cosas varias como la pintura de dedos, látex etc…

" _¿Al látex? En serio que este chaval va a tener un grave problema cuando crezca"_ pensó, para luego desechar la idea. Si seguía así, seguramente la alergia al látex sería el menor de sus problemas porque...

Aunque a menudo las alergias mejoraban o incluso desaparecían con la edad, de veras que se empezaba a preguntar de qué se alimentaba ese niño. Las cocineras del comedor debieron suspirar aliviadas al saber que Sasuke no haría uso de ese servicio. Y con razón.

Naruto se le había quedado mirando intentando dilucidar si se podría hacer una tarta que no llevara ninguna de esas cosas, aunque suponía que no.

-Jopetas…-murmuró, frustrado.

Iruka le comprendía así que añadió en tono de broma.

-Me temo que como no traigas las velas pinchadas en un filete…

-¿En un filete? ¡Me niego! -protestó enérgicamente, dando una patada al suelo.

-Pues no puedes traer nada que ponga en riesgo su salud, lo siento.

-Pero… aquella vez que le cambiamos la bebida por el zumo de Kiba sólo le dieron diarreas, ¡no es tan grave! Podría comer aunque fuera un poco…-y rió para sí mismo al recordar la anécdota. A su modo de ver fue súper gracioso ver a Sasuke salir corriendo al baño y no volver en veinte minutos para tener que ir de nuevo nada más regresar a la clase. Al final, obviamente, tuvo que ir su madre a llevárselo porque se estaba vaciando vivo.

-Así que fuisteis Kiba y tú…-le recriminó el adulto, cogiéndolo por la oreja.

-¡Ay! Fue sin querer ¡lo juro! -se defendió Naruto.

-Sí, claro… -dijo el maestro sin creerle, aún así lo soltó. No tenía mucho sentido castigarlo por algo que pasó el curso anterior.

-Pero… de veras que no se morirá si toma un poco de tarta con leche, o huevo o… -argumentó ya sin saber ni qué ingredientes decir ni qué excusa poner para que Iruka-sensei le dejase llevar la maldita tarta-. Yo he tomado muchas veces la leche caducada y no me he muerto. Me han dado cagaleras y ya está.

Iruka se agachó hasta que estuvo a la altura de Naruto para golpearle en la cabeza.

-A ver si te entra en esa dura mollera tuya que lo suyo no es porque quiera, es porque realmente pone en riesgo su vida y su salud. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo del año pasado que por poco se muere?

Naruto trató de hacer memoria pero no recordaba nada tan sumamente memorable. Aunque en realidad no se acordaba porque a Sasuke siempre le estaban pasando cosas, cuando no era una conjuntivitis era un sarpullido o cualquier otra reacción. Y eso cuando iba a clase, porque la mitad del curso faltaba por estar enfermo.

-¡Ah, sí! -creyó caer en lo que su maestro le decía. Aquella vez en que tuvieron que acudir los de emergencias y llevárselo al hospital-. Cuando se le puso la cara como un balón y no podía respirar.

Ahogó una risita mal disimulada que le granjeó otro coscorrón por parte de Iruka.

-No tiene gracia, Naruto. Es un asunto serio, así que no, no puedes traer ninguna tarta y no hay más que hablar -el adulto se levantó y dio por terminada la discusión. Antes de que Naruto pudiera engancharse de nuevo a sus pantalones, salió corriendo fuera de su alcance.

El pequeño Uzumaki se quedó allí parado y frustrado. Enseguida posó su mirada iracunda en el culpable de su fracaso, que seguía comiendo su comida rara ajeno a todo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había acortado la distancia y estaba de pie al lado del Uchiha. Al verlo llegar, lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue guardar su comida en la bolsa y volverla a cerrar. Si había alguien en la clase que pudiese llevar encima todas las bacterias y virus del mundo, ese era Naruto. Bueno, quizás Kiba también, viviendo rodeado de perros. Pero era Naruto en ese momento quien le preocupaba.

El rubio seguía de brazos cruzados y mirándolo como si le deseara una muerte dolorosa. Que él supiera no le había hecho nada así que no entendía qué demonios le pasaba con él.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera soltarle algún improperio, Naruto se sentó de golpe a su lado, levantando una polvareda que se le metió por la nariz porque aún no le había dado tiempo a recolocarse la mascarilla.

-Ten más cuidado, imbécil -le dijo.

-¿Sabes qué? Que si no estuvieras aquí no tendría que tener ningún cuidado -le espetó el rubio con los ojos entornados.

-Yo estaré donde me de la gana -se defendió el pequeño Uchiha.

-Pues va a ser que no -le dijo Naruto con un tono sabelotodo que sonaba muy artificial viniendo de él-. Porque si pudieras estar donde te da la gana estarías sentado en aquel árbol pero no puedes porque te da alergia -y eso último lo recalcó con claro retintín.

Fue ahí cuando el sempiterno ceño fruncido de Sasuke se acentuó, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? Yo estaba aquí tan tranquilo y has tenido que venir tú a fastidiarme.

-Si no fueras tan especialito todo sería más fácil -le reprochó.

-¿Especialito? -el Uchiha bufó molesto-. ¿Crees que lo hago para llamar la atención o qué? Aquí el único que siempre quiere llamar la atención eres tú, idiota.

De repente empezó a notar un picor en los ojos que no ayudó en absoluto a mantener la compostura. Seguro que era por culpa de Naruto y el polvo que le había metido en los ojos. Y no tenía el colirio a mano… Estaba claro que en unos días tendría los ojos llenos de legañas por una conjuntivitis sin poder ir a clase, ya no por ser incapaz de ver la pizarra, sino por lo contagioso que era.

¿O acaso sería el Sharingan que estaba a punto de despertar? Porque Naruto lo sacaba verdaderamente de quicio, podía ser un claro detonante.

-¿Ves? -observó el rubio cuando el otro comenzó a rascarse los ojos-. Si no sé ni para qué quieres ser un ninja si no puedes correr porque te ahogas y porque sudar te da picores.

-Se llama asma y piel atópica, ignorante.

" _¿Piel atópica? Seguro que su madre le tiene que lavar la ropa con un jabón especial. Por eso siempre huele tan bien el muy maldito."_

-Lo que sea -dijo Naruto quitándole importancia. No le interesaba que la conversación fuera por ese camino porque, a pesar de todo, de todas las faltas de asistencia y todas sus peculiaridades, Sasuke seguía siendo el mejor de la clase. Tal vez no corriendo, eso sí, pero en puntería y manejo de chakra como en los exámenes sí que lo era.

Sasuke quiso replicar pero en ese instante sintió que le faltaba el aire. Seguro por culpa del polvo, otra vez. Pero tenía que aguantar si no quería quedar en evidencia delante de Naruto. Justo le estaba echando en cara que no servía para ninja y lo estaba llamando "especialito"… No era el mejor momento para darle la razón teniendo que sacar el inhalador.

Naruto se quedó esperando unos minutos a que dijera algo, lo que fuera, para seguir pagando su frustración con él, pero cuando el silencio se alargó demasiado y sólo fue roto por unos extraños pitidos que salían de Sasuke, se dignó a mirarle y ver que se estaba poniendo rojo.

Lo único que le faltaba era que se ahogara por su culpa. Así que se acercó más a él a ver qué le estaba pasando.

Fue un acto reflejo. Sasuke sacó el inhalador y se lo llevó a la boca tan rápido que a Naruto le costó verlo. Para cuando el Uzumaki estaba pegado a él, Sasuke ya podía respirar de nuevo.

-¡No te acerques! -exclamó poniendo distancia entre ambos con su mano. Era a la vez un alivio poder hablar y expulsar aire con normalidad.

Naruto se quedó quieto y confuso. ¡Él solo pretendía ayudar! No había motivo para ponerse así, desde luego que Sasuke era un desconsiderado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó extrañado, rascándose los rubios y alborotados cabellos.

Aquello hizo que el Uchiha quisiera poner aún más distancia entre ellos, reculando hasta topar con el tronco del árbol.

-Seguro que tienes piojos -le acusó.

Todo tenía sentido ahora de repente. Sasuke había visto varias veces cómo la gente no quería acercarse a Naruto por la calle e incluso se cambiaban de acera a su paso. Después de verlo rascarse, y registrar en su memoria que era un gesto bastante habitual en él, llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable era que nadie se quisiese acercar a él porque tenía piojos.

Seguro que era por eso. Era lo más lógico.

El pelo de Naruto no parecía haber visto un peine en su vida, menos aún una liendrera. Y por nada del mundo quería llegar a casa con piojos. Ya los cogió Itachi una vez y fue todo un drama familiar. Su madre a punto estuvo de cortarle el pelo, y eso que Mikoto estaba bien orgullosa de la lustrosa y larga cabellera de su hermano. Ni siquiera el Sharingan fue suficiente, teniendo que recurrir a sustancias químicas para erradicarlos por completo.

Y ya que él no podía exponerse a esos químicos debido a sus alergias, desde entonces sufría el paso de la liendrera cada noche después de bañarse.

Como volviese a casa con piojos, su madre lo mataría.

-¿Piojos? -preguntó Naruto, descolocado pensando que tenía algo malo-. ¿Qué es eso?

Sasuke se golpeó la frente con exasperación. Naruto ni siquiera sabía qué eran los piojos… Tendría con total seguridad su propio ecosistema en el cuero cabelludo.

-Unos bichos horribles que se pegan al pelo y pican -le explicó Sasuke queriendo meter miedo a Naruto-. Tú por si acaso, no te acerques.

-Ugh -el rubio dejó escapar con un gesto asqueado intentando reprimir las ganas de rascarse como un poseso. ¿Bichos que se pegan al pelo y pican? ¿Por qué tenían que existir semejantes cosas?

-Además, les gusta más el pelo limpio, si te acercas se querrán venir a mi cabeza -dijo Sasuke, sin saber muy bien si eso conseguiría mantener lejos al Uzumaki o por el contrario, lo alentaría a pegárselos.

En ese momento el sonido del silbato anunció el fin del recreo, con lo que todos debían volver a la entrada para hacer la fila y regresar a la Academia.

Naruto aún así tenía la esperanza de seguir adelante con su brillante idea de llevar una tarta el día de su cumpleaños, por lo que se arriesgó a ser directo con Sasuke mientras los demás niños acudían a la fila.

-Oye, Sasuke. ¿Hay algo que puedas comer?

El moreno se le quedó mirando extrañado. Sí que estaba raro hoy Naruto.

Incluso al pobre chiquillo le llevó unos cuantos segundos hacer una lista de lo que podía comer y lo que no. Había cosas a las que era alérgico y que ni siquiera sabía lo que eran, sólo que su madre le había obligado a memorizar los nombres por si acaso alguien le preguntaba. Porque ¿cómo se podía ser alérgico al pelo de los albaricoques? ¿Qué era un albaricoque y por qué tenían pelo? Aún era un misterio sin resolver.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Porque no me irás a invitar a comer a tu casa, ¿no? Mi madre no me dejaría.

-Tu madre hace bien en no dejarte -afirmó Naruto riendo. Si Mikoto viera el estado en que estaba su casa no dejaría a Sasuke acercarse ni a un kilómetro a la redonda-. Pero no, no voy a invitarte.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros antes de responder, casi agradecido de no tener que rechazar la invitación.

-Puedo comer carne y algunas verduras.

Naruto frunció los labios con desagrado. La idea de las velas pinchadas en el filete no le molaba nada. Tendría que comprar un filete muy gordo para que se mantuvieran y eso le costaría mucho dinero. En cuanto a las verduras… Una vela pinchada en una coliflor, por ejemplo, tampoco era muy atrayente además de que debería cocinarla antes y quien sabe si eso podría matar a Sasuke.

-¿Alguna que te guste en especial?

-¿Tomates? -contestó Sasuke, eran sus preferidos ya que el otro insistía…- Ecológicos y sin pesticidas.

La cara de Naruto seguía igual de poco entusiasta. ¿Una vela pinchada en un tomate? Era absolutamente desalentador. ¿Cómo celebraría Sasuke su cumpleaños? ¿Dónde pondría las velas?

Viendo que aquello cada vez desvariaba más y nada se ajustaba a lo que se consideraba un cumpleaños tradicional, Naruto recordó algo que había dicho nada más acercarse a Sasuke.

" _Si no estuvieras aquí no tendría por qué tener ningún cuidado."_

Al fin y al cabo, siempre la primera idea era la mejor.

A la mierda las velas pinchadas en tomates.

Sin dudarlo un instante, y aprovechando que Sasuke no llevaba la mascarilla puesta y le cogería totalmente desprevenido, Naruto hizo algo de lo que estaba seguro que iba a funcionar.

Se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la boca antes de que al otro le diera tiempo a empujarle.

Fue un poco raro porque Naruto sintió cómo algo cálido emanaba de él e incluso podría jurar que un aura los rodeaba.

Sasuke sintió eso mismo durante la milésima de segundo en que tardó en darse cuenta de que eso húmedo que notaba contra su boca no era otra cosa que las babas de Naruto.

Acto seguido lo empujó, tal y como Naruto había previsto, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camiseta.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, estúpido?! -le recriminó poniéndose en pie de golpe, provocándole un ataque de tos.

-Asegurarme de poder traer mi tarta de cumpleaños -afirmó Naruto por fin satisfecho, con una mueca traviesa.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. De lo que sí tenía idea era de que Naruto era el niño con más mocos y más churretes en la cara de la Academia, y probablemente también piojos.

Sin decir nada más, salió corriendo hacia su casa. Su sistema inmunológico estaba en crisis y no estaba seguro de si sería psicológico, pero sentía que se ahogaba y que la cabeza le picaba una barbaridad. ¿Debería ir a que Iruka-sensei le pinchara la adrenalina? Porque si el desayuno equivocado de Itachi estuvo a punto de matarlo una vez, no quería ni imaginar lo que las babas de Naruto podrían hacerle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día del cumpleaños de Naruto llegó y, tal y como había planeado, pudo llevar su esperada tarta. Todos lo celebraron en clase, sopló las velas junto a sus amigos y le cantaron "Cumpleaños feliz".

Todos menos Sasuke, que llevaba sin ir a la Academia desde el fatídico día en que Naruto decidió besarle para dejarlo fuera de juego y poder llevar su tarta, pasándole todos los virus y bacterias habidos y por haber.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser un día especial para él en todos los sentidos, cuando Naruto vio el asiento vacío de Sasuke sintió una punzada de culpabilidad revolverle las entrañas.

Por esa razón, cuando terminaron las clases ese día, el chico se dirigió hacia la casa del Uchiha. Según había oído estaba en cama y con fiebre pero no estaba en el hospital, así que tampoco estaba en su lecho de muerte, algo que aliviaba ligeramente su conciencia.

Habría preferido que hubiese sido el propio Sasuke quien le abriera la puerta, pero fue Mikoto quien lo hizo. Se quedó congelado sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Si Sasuke le había contado lo que sucedió, la mujer estaría en todo su derecho a descargar su ira sobre él.

Aunque algo le decía que el pequeño Uchiha no habría sido explícito acerca de cómo había contraído los virus…

-¿Es… está Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto sintiéndose estúpido al instante. ¿Dónde podría estar si no? ¡Si debía estar muriéndose por las esquinas!

-¡Oh, tú eres Naruto! -le dijo la mujer agachándose para abrazarlo.

El chico no sabía muy bien qué esperar ante tal efusividad. Quizás estuviera fingiendo para clavarle un kunai por la espalda por lo que le había hecho a su hijo.

-Sasuke está enfermo y debe guardar cama, aunque seguro que agradece tu visita -dijo la mujer a pesar de que Naruto seguía tenso y rígido. Todo parecía indicar que no le iba a dejar entrar a verlo.

-Pero ¿está bien? -preguntó el niño, dudoso. No estaba seguro de si indagar en el estado de salud de su retoño sería buena idea.

-Sí, está muy bien. La fiebre está remitiendo y su sistema inmunológico se ha recuperado milagrosamente. Dicen los médicos que ya no sufrirá más alergias, no saben por qué pero se ha curado -explicó la madre de Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces antes de asimilar lo que había oído. ¿Esa mujer era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo? Porque si supiera la verdad, ésta se traduciría en que su hijo había sido besado por él y gracias a eso se había curado. No tenía ningún sentido ni lógica.

Y él tampoco iba a ser quien le diera la explicación, así que decidió salir por patas antes de que Mikoto le sometiera a un interrogatorio y acabara confesando lo que estaba segurísimo que no querría oír.

-Me alegro mucho. Yo sólo venía a traerle esto -dijo Naruto, dando pasos lentamente hacia atrás a modo de retirada sutil.

Y le entregó un tomate con una vela clavada en él.

Obviamente la mujer no entendía nada, pero tan pronto como cogió el tomate, Naruto se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba arrebujado entre las mantas. Ya apenas tenía fiebre y el sudor que ésta le producía cuando le bajaba había dejado de provocarle terribles picores en la piel.

Cuando su madre entró por la puerta de su habitación anunciando que Naruto había ido a verle, no sabía si creerlo o no. Hasta que ésta le entregó el tomate con una vela que el chico había llevado expresamente para él.

Mikoto no le pidió ninguna explicación acerca de lo que significaba el extraño obsequio, después de todo había visto con sus propios ojos que los milagros existían. Era mucho mejor y más cómodo no hacerse preguntas y dejarlo estar. Ya que tampoco entendía por qué su hijo se ruborizó y murmuró un _"Idiota"_ al coger el tomate y darle un bocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Bueno pues esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado.

La idea surgió porque, hablando con mi amiga Pequeño Sasuke, nos reíamos de lo cruel que soy puteando al pobre Sasuke (sí, he descubierto que ese es mi camino ninja, el fastididarle de todas las maneras posibles XDDD). Y ella dijo que cualquier tipo de sufrimiento le pegaba, así fuera tener todas las alergias del mundo. Esa idea hizo click en mi cabeza y surgió este fic de repente. Sí, soy así de random XDD.

Otra cosa que quería comentar es el tema de los piojos y los Uchiha. Era de mención obligatoria y seguramente un tema recurrente en mis fics, desde que vi un fanart en el que Tobirama le quitaba los piojos a Madara XDD. En serio, A MADARA. ¿Podéis imaginar quitarle los piojos a MADARA con esa melena? Algún día debo escribir un fic sobre eso. Ah, y seguro que es totalmente canon el que los Uchiha usan el Sharingan para desparasitar a sus hijos XD.

Siempre solemos ver a Fugaku como el serio y a Mikoto como la buena. No es que aquí sea mala sino que yo veo a Fugaku como el que pasa poco tiempo en casa con sus hijos y es ella la que tiene la obligación de mantener a raya a sus hijos y darles disciplina. De ahí que le tengan bastante respeto (aunque luego sea una buena madre).

Y por último, el tema de la curación de Sasuke. He querido dejarlo un poco en el aire pero mi idea era que fue el chakra de Kurama el que lo curó cuando Naruto le dio el beso, por eso lo del aura y el calor que ambos sintieron. Pero también podía ser que el ser expuesto a los virus de Naruto, después de vivir en una burbuja, activara su sistema inmunológico y se curara. Queda a libre elección. Desde luego Naruto tenía muchos virus XDDDDD (ya que él no se pone malo… XD)

Y nada más, que os animo a leer mis otros fics ("En periodo de prueba" está en curso y sólo lleva dos capítulos os da tiempo a poneros al día pronto) y por supuesto, que me hagáis saber si os ha gustado este y me dejéis comentarios ¡please! Es que son tan cutes y tan monos…

Besitos

Ak


End file.
